ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE A CAMBIAR
by Jessy de Geminis
Summary: Milo es el acostumbrado casanova, pero ahora..a llegado alguien que le haga hervir la sangre,mas sin encambio este joven prefiere algo mas serio...sera capaz de cautivar al escorpion? leanla por fa y dejen review yaoi, MiloX¿?


_**HOLA A TODOS LO QUE ME LEEN!!! …..**_

AQUÍ les trigo un nuevo fic….esperando que les guste, es yaoi….esta pareja es nuevo, espero les guste, se que va a haber varias dudas así que pueden dejarme review yo se las contestare o si no chequen mi correo como quiera…en fin espero que la disfruten

**ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE A CAMBIAR**

**CAPITULO I**

Siento como mi cuerpo es acariciado por una pequeña brisa, una brisa fría pero a la vez calida, en un ambiente muy fogoso…todo esta oscuro a mi alrededor… ¿o será que mis ojos permanecen cerrados? Pues al parecer si, ya que algo anaranjado ilumina mis parpados obligándolos a abrirse….observo todo a mi alrededor, un cielo azul, miles de pájaros cantando…el pasto, un pasto hermoso en el cual el verde se combina con amarillo por… ¿por los rayos del sol? Esto no se ve en Asgard… ¿y la nieve¿Y las ráfagas de frío que corren por todos lados¿Dónde están¿Dónde estoy yo? Suelto un suspiro mientras que con mis manos me ayudo a levantarme, voy a gatas y logro observar mi rostro en un lago…el agua es clara, mucho…azul o tal vez transparente, se ven peces en ella…muy lindos, me levanto sin dejar de observar a los peces que nadan por doquier…pero hay algo mas… ¡¡estoy desnudo!!…Oh no ¿ahora que hago?…grandioso y ahora alguien viene… ¿que hago? Me sumergiré en el agua, con suerte no me vera…me lance al agua hundiendo mi cuerpo entre unas plantas extrañas, como platos verdes donde ranas brincaba y descansaban…odiaba las ranas pero ni modo era la única forma de que aquella persona que se acercaba no me viera desnudo…al parecer hoy los dioses estaban en mi contra. -no puedo creerlo…estoy feliz por que la madre de Hyoga fue resucitada por Athena, es decir Hyoga esta muy feliz, etc., etc. Pero…esa mujer se llevo a Camus…estaban enamorados el uno del otro antes de que Hyoga naciera, incluso antes de que ella muriera…y ahora tengo menos posibilidades, cuando mas creía que ya lo estaba conquistando aparece ella y me lo arrebata de las manos –se dice a si mismo mientras comienza a despojarse de sus ropas, de ponto una rana brinco a mi cabeza, no lo soportaba, me desagradaban esos animales, no tuve de otra, me levante lanzando mi mano hacia mi cabeza logrando que esta cayera…

-Oh no…-murmure al ver que aquel hombre de tez bronceada y cabello morado azulado me observo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tu?-me pregunto dispuesto a atacar.

-yo…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –me pregunto sin dejarme responder, se acerco a mi ya que yo me quede pasmado no se si estaba asustado por la rana, por el hombre que esta a apunto de atacarme o por que…estaba desnudo frente a mi y…era perfecto, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos, era algo extraño, es decir en Asgard seria algo abominable…me verían como…un monstruo, ay pero en Asgard son muy exagerados así que no debería darle mucha importancia o si, hasta yo mismo me asustaba de mi, es extraño.

-ah yo…-murmure tratando de pronunciar palabra pero era imposible, aquel hombre se acerco a mi, sujeto mi rostro con una de sus manos, abarcando mi mentol y mejillas, hizo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y le escuche murmurar "eres hermoso" me ruborice ante este comentario, estaba pasmado y aun no sabia por que…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto mientras que su meñique acariciaba un poco de mi cuello.

-Syd…de Mizar…-respondí aun ruborizado y más nervioso que antes.

-bien Syd dudo mucho que vengas a hacerle daño a Athena, te ves muy inofensivo, sin ofender…-me dijo, eso hirió el orgullo.

-se nota que no me conoce, soy un guerrero…y muy fuerte, podría acabarlo aquí y ahora…pero me incomoda pelear desnudo…-le dije posando mis manos discretamente frente a mi masculinidad cubriéndola.

-ja, ja, ja, ja…-comenzó a reír, de pronto me miro de pies a cabeza nuevamente, sujeto mis manos posándolas a cada lado…yo me quede paralizado, no sabia que hacer…-eres apuesto Syd…tu cuerpo es hermoso…delgado y a la vez poderoso…

-gracias…y usted…fastuoso…si me permite decir…-dije desviando la mirada de él, esos ojos turquesa me atrapaban en una marea de emociones, una fuerte marea, deseaba besarlo, tal vez tocarlo, era la primera ve que me sentía así con alguien, nunca había sentido la lujuria recorrer todo mi ser, las caricias, los besos, quería que él fuese el primero en besarme, en acariciarme, en amarme….en todos los sentidos…¿pero que estaba pensando¡¡¡Esa era una locura, lo acababa de conocer!!!

-no se si es un cumplido o una ofensa…nunca había escuchado esa palabra… ¿Qué significa?-me pregunto entrando al agua invitándome a entrar con la mirada, yo accedí y me senté a su lado tomando un poco de agua en mis manos y echándola en mi cabello.

-no querrá saberlo, es un cumplido pero…tal vez parezca imprudente de mi parte…o atrevido…-respondí humedeciendo mi cabello hasta que su color se oscureció.

-dime anda…a los cumplidos ya estoy acostumbrado…yo mismo me los digo y las mujeres del pueblo también… anda dime…-me pidió, yo me ruborice mientras lo contemplaba, cada parte de su cuerpo, todo su ser…mi anhelo de besarlo me estaba venciendo…

-usted es un hombre fastuoso…a lo que me refiero con eso es que usted es un hombre dotado de hermosura…-respondí sonrosándome completamente, mi color pálido tomo uno rosado, aquel hombre sonrió de lado, una sonrisa provocadora y coqueta…me estaba volviendo loco. Dioses denme fuerza

-¿eso piensas de mí?-me pregunto, yo asentí lentamente sin despegar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos…-yo también opino lo mismo…-dicho esto sujeto nuevamente mi rostro como hacia un momento, se acerco poco a poco, yo abrí un poco la boca impresionado, el separo sus labio observando los míos, parpadee, en el momento que cerré los ojos sentí como la boca de él tomaba la mía, introduciendo su lengua dentro mi boca, su mano se deslizo hasta mi entre pierna…se separo un poco de mis labios para después tomarlos con mas deseo, pasión, con mas entusiasmo, mis manos tomaron un poco de la arena que acariciaba nuestras piernas mientras que su mano continuaba en mi entrepierna, sus dedos rozaban con mi masculinidad, estaba muy confundido, trastocado, no sabia que hacer… si disfrutar los besos y caricias o detenerlo, es decir apenas y lo conocía y ya…estaba aceptando sus caricias, caricias atrevidas y excitantes; con su dedo índice y pulgar tomo uno de mis endurecidos pezones… solté un gemido al sentirlo, sus manos fueron hacia mis glúteos levantándome un poco para sacarme del agua y recostarme en el pasto, yo solté un gemido tratando de tomar aire pero pronto sentí su cuerpo encima del mío, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, mi pierna, beso mi cuello luego mi pecho….allí se entretuvo con uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo, jalándolo, lamiéndolo…

-no…-murmure, estaba muy confundido, excitado, quería que se detuviera pero a la vez me encantaba lo que hacia, quería mas pero no podía decirlo así, gemía como un loco rasgando el pasto con mis uñas, pronto saldrían las garras si no me controlaba.

-¿quieres que me detenga? …-pregunto sin dejar mi pezón, ahora uno de sus dedos rozaba sensual mente a mi masculinidad, solté un gemido mas, no sabia que responder… ¿si o no? Era algo muy confuso, demasiado, estaba muy confundido…

-Si…-murmure espontáneamente…-detente por favor…-suplique, él se detuvo alejándose un poco de mi ayudándose con sus brazos para levantarse y observarme asombrado.

-¿no te agrada?-me pregunto, yo pase mi mano por todas partes de mi cara secando el sudor, estaba asustado, nervioso¡¡¡todo!!

-no es eso…es que…-decía tratando de de justificar mi respuesta.

-¡¡¡MILO!!!!-escuche un grito, el hombre de tez bronceada se volvió hacia el bosque.

-es Saga…tenemos que hacer algo, no puedes estar desnudo…-me dijo, yo asentí tenuemente.

-te llamas Milo ¿cierto?-pregunte…

-si se llama Milo y tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto un hombre de cabello azul profundo y muy largo, llevaba ropajes de oro.

-Saga él es Syd-dijo Milo, Saga se despojo de su armadura y después de su ropa, no duro mucho tiempo así ya que su cuerpo fue cubierto por su ropaje dorado, tomo sus ropas y me las ofreció.

-toma, para que te vistas…-me dijo, yo sonreí recibiendo las ropas para después ponérmelas no sin antes darle las gracias al tal Saga, después de eso Milo se vistió, Saga me sujeto de la muñeca mirando a Milo él cual asintió, los dos comenzaron a correr, yo los imite ya que era jaloneado por Saga, era difícil ya que eran demasiado rápidos, yo también era rápido pero al parecer ellos lo eran mas por algunas milésimas de segundo, eso hacia la diferencia , por fin llegamos a un templo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte a Saga el cual me soltó y se sentó en una silla de madera.

-en el templo de escorpión, mi templo…-respondió Milo sentándose al igual que Saga, yo los observe por unos momentos-anda siéntate…-me dijo yo sonreí para después sentarme junto a ellos.

-el patriarca se aloco un poco ya que no sabia donde estabas, dice que quiere que todos estemos en los templo, al menos por hoy…dice que la estrella de géminis brilla con gran intensidad y teme que mi hermano o yo hagamos alguna locura-explico Saga mientras salía del templo.

-¿eso era todo?-pregunto Milo, Saga se volvió hacia el solo para asentir y lograr salir del templo.

-me recuerda a mi hermano, muy poco expresivo…-le dije, Milo me sonrió para después levantarse de la silla.

-voy a dormir un rato ¿quieres acompañarme?-me pregunto mirándome voluptuosamente, yo me ruborice.

-a yo…tengo algunas ideas en la mente, me gustaría escribir…-le dije negándome a su propuesta, no sabia de que éramos capaces, si al aire libre no nos había limitado mucho…imaginarse en sus aposentos, seria…entregarnos el uno al otro, quien sabe que tan erótico, yo no sabia de esas cosas, así que era mejor evitarlas, no quería que mis impulsos me controlaran, seria algo peligroso.

-a ¿escribes¿Cómo que?-me pregunto mientras que los dos entrábamos a su dormitorio.

-pues…pensamientos, algo tristes, aunque a veces confiesan muchas cosas, es decir escribo lo que siento y como me siento por dentro…nada de suma importancia…-le respondí, el monstruo de los nervios aun no se alejaba de mi.

-ya veo muy interesante, siéntate allí, solía escribir algunas cartas allí, supongo que te servirá…si quieres dormir acuéstate en la cama, no me molesta tu presencia…-me dijo mientras que se despojaba de su camisa casi frente a mi, se acerco un poco dejando muy poca distancia entre ambos, yo me ruborice-me esta fascinando verte así, sonrojado…-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-gracias…supongo…yo…iré a escribir…-le dije logrando que se detuviera de un golpe, estaba a punto de besarme, no podía estar con él así.

-si…yo debo dormir…-me dijo recostándose en su cama cubriendo su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, yo me acerque al ver que ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

-se esta sintiendo un poco de frío…-le dije cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo mientras que me acercaba a su rostro lentamente, quede a unos centímetros frente a él, parecía que ya estaba dormido, no se movía y su rostro no expresaba nada…me aventure y lo bese, sentí como su mano me sujetaba de la nuca.

-gracias…-me dijo en cuanto me separe de él, sonriendo de lado para después moverse de modo que le diera la espalda al pequeño escritorio, así no me presionaría, me aleje de allí para sentarme en el banquito del escritorio, tome una hoja y una pluma, comencé a escribir, pasaron varias horas, no me di cuenta cuando ya no escribía y mucho menos de quien me observaba dormido recargado en el escritorio encima de las hojas que había escrito.

**CONTINUARA**

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!**

Espero les aya gustado a mi me fascino y todavía falta…a las que adoren a Syd ódienme por que lo tendré que hacer sufrir un poquitin pero es parte de la trama…no se preocupen después estará feliz como una lombriz…. (Si así son las lombrices entonces ya las amo jijiji)

Mes despido recordándose que cualquier duda, comentario sugerencia, critica constructiva o destructiva, tomatazos, verdulería completa, frutería o abarrotaría….escriban un review yo lo leeré o recibiré con gusto

**Ahora si ya los dejo….. sin nada mas que decir más que mil gracias, me despido deseándoles:**

**"Felices Fic" "Feliz Dia" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida" **

**Con muchisismo cariño: **

**"Jessy de Geminis"  
**


End file.
